


Late Awakening

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic AU, whereupon Leonard and Jim are late and rush to get ready for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for today’s [Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/520436.html) on jim_and_bones. Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!

The light of an early morning sun breaking through the clouds filtered into the bedroom, as Jim stirred sleepily. He frowned slightly at the sounds of frantic rustling nearby, frown growing deeper still at the familiar sounds of Leonard cursing nearby. Jim rolled over, blue eyes blinking sleepily as he yawned loudly and expansively. Leonard looked up and over at him as he tried to struggle into a sock, hopping about the room while making loud thumping noises with every movement he made.

“Mornin’ darlin’. Glad you could join us,” Leonard grumbled, snarkily, as he almost pitched face first upon the floor, unbalanced by a recalcitrant sock that refused to be pulled on properly. “Dammit.”

“Why? What’s going on?” Jim managed through another yawn, finally sitting up and peering blearily around the room.

“Dammit, Jim, we’re freaking late, is what’s going on,” Leonard said, finally winning the fight against his sock and pulling it on over his cold toes. “That damn alarm clock didn’t go off.”

“Jesus,” Jim said, as he scrambled out of bed, wearing nothing but the boxers he’d been sleeping in.

Leonard stopped long enough to admire the long, lean body of Jim, as the other man rushed around the room, gathering his clothes for the day. He continued watching as Jim dashed from the room, trailing clothes and curses after him. Leonard sighed, and pulled out his shoes from the bottom of the closet with a loud clatter. He heard the sounds of running water and Jim’s cheerful singing in the shower as he passed, heading downstairs and for the kitchen.

Leonard was already sitting at the breakfast table, halfway through his second piece of toast, when Jim made his way sleepily into the kitchen, sniffing the air and smiling at the aromas of fresh toast and orange juice mingling with the scent of freshly brewed coffee. He plucked a piece of the toast from Leonard's plate, stooping to press a kiss against the other man’s waiting mouth, purring slightly when Leonard reached up to deepen the kiss.

Jim broke away before saying - “I thought we were late for work.”

“We are, but we can’t skip breakfast. It’s the most important meal of the day,” Leonard said, raising one eyebrow at Jim.

“And you would know something like that,” Jim replied, with a snort of laughter, before ripping a large chunk out of his toast with a loud and satisfying crunch.

“Of course I do, dammit, I’m a doctor,” Leonard replied, frowning at the way that Jim was gobbling at his toast. “Slow down, kid, you’ll give yourself indigestion.”

Jim sighed melodramatically, before he said - “Sometimes I hate being married to a doctor.”

“Shut up, you love it,” Leonard growled, a slight smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth as he stood and poured himself another cup of coffee.

Jim hummed out his assent, from around another crunching mouthful of toast, watching as the dark coffee arced from the pot and into Leonard’s mug. He paused by Jim’s side, ruffling his hand through the other man’s hair in an attempt to straighten Jim’s mussed hair. Jim attempted to pull away, laughing, yet Leonard pulled him closer, determined to make Jim look at least somewhat presentable. After all, Leonard didn’t think Starfleet Academy would approve of their best lecturer turning up with messy hair.

Typically, Jim took the opportunity to crowd closer still, darting in to press swift kisses against Leonard’s mouth, one hand resting upon the other man’s hip. Leonard sighed, finally giving up the fight with Jim's unruly hair, returning the kisses with more force than Jim’s previously playful little nips. He felt the other man’s hands flatten against his back, as Jim opened his mouth to Leonard’s exploratory tongue, tasting of warmth and light and fresh orange juice. Jim, in turn tasted like toothpaste and something sweet exclusive to Jim himself and Leonard found it hard to pull away, after the kiss had ended. Jim smirked at him, before he reached up to yank at Leonard’s tie.

“Dammit, Jim, I’m a doctor, not a child. I can straighten my own tie,” Leonard said, even as he stood patiently until Jim had fixed it for him.

“Well, it was wonky. Couldn‘t have that, you know,” Jim said, with a smirk and a pat of Leonard’s butt.

Leonard huffed out a laugh and playfully pushed Jim away. Jim laughed, that open and genuine laugh that Leonard loved, which always reached Jim’s eyes. Leonard smiled back at him and didn’t resist when Jim pressed a kiss against his mouth again.

“C’mon, babe, we’d best go. Don’t wanna be later than we already are,” Jim said, as he drained his coffee in three long swallows, throat moving with every drag of coffee.

Leonard watched him, and the long clean lines of the other man’s neck, looking away before Jim could catch him staring. Jim smirked at Leonard’s turned cheek, knowing that the other man had been watching him all along. Every morning was just the same, with Leonard paying close attention to Jim and Jim pretending to not notice, while blatantly doing the same to Leonard in return. Every movement was well orchestrated, even when they were running late, with Leonard washing up and Jim wiping whatever Leonard handed off to him. Finally, they stood in the doorway to their apartment, noisy street outside providing a noisy backdrop to their farewells.

Jim straightened Leonard’s tie again, while Leonard tried to tame Jim’s unruly hair. Once again, Jim had better luck with his task than Leonard did. Jim finally batted Leonard’s hands away with a laugh and pressing one final kiss to Leonard's mouth.

“See ya later, Bones,” he said, with a wink before he sauntered off down the street, making his way towards Starfleet Academy

“You bet, darlin’,” Leonard called after him, before heading off in the opposite direction, towards his medical practice.

~~ the end ~~


End file.
